


Strange Land

by FreshBrains



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Backstory, Character Study, Established Relationship, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Pining, Romance, Semi-Canonical Character, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgard was not Irani’s favorite place to vacation, but she supposed she was good at making the best of things.  She was Rigellian, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabel/gifts).



> For a challenging and completely rewarding request for a fic that expanded on Nova Prime's lady love back home. Hope you love it, anabel! <3

Asgard was not Irani’s favorite place to vacation, but she supposed she was good at making the best of things.

She was Rigellian, after all.  Making do was their specialty—even if the Bifrost have her a nasty headache.

“Welcome back, Irani Rael,” Heimdall intoned, gesturing her to step forth towards the bridge.  “Your lady is waiting for you.”

Irani forced a smile, fighting back her usual urge to snap _I prefer Nova Prime_ to the Asgardian.  She told herself she was a guest, not a gawker—a visitor, not a tourist.  It wouldn’t do to make enemies.  “Yes, thank you, Heimdall.”  As she walked by, she saw the sun glint of his sword and raised an eyebrow.  “I bet you’re proud of that.”

Heimdall nodded sagely.  “My job brings me great honor.”

She could always appreciate a fine weapon.  She would always be military.

She stepped out onto the bridge, the warm midday breeze sending a strange-scented wisp of salty air up from below.  Her assistants and consultants always prepared her well for her journey—she wore a navy blue Asgardian-style dress with long sleeves, the fabric like clouds against her skin, and sturdy boots that were hidden by the folds of the skirts.  She preferred to be in uniform even when she wasn’t officially representing; the color of her dress was almost exactly the shade of her official jacket.  Nothing was to be done about the hair, though—pulled back and up as always, she insisted.  Same with the red lipstick.

A figure appeared at the other end of the long bridge and Irani’s heart lifted for a moment, sinking again when the woman’s hair glowed gold rather than chestnut brown.  “Hello, my dearest visitor,” Frigga said, opening her arms in welcome as she walked towards Irani.  “We’re so glad to see you back in Asgard.”

Irani knew Frigga well and respected her more than most; Frigga was a queen in every sense.  She was fair and kind, strong and not afraid to get her hands dirty—even when her husband didn’t require it.  “Queen Frigga,” Irani said, infusing her voice with the same warmth as the other woman.  “Thank you for receiving me.”  Another mean thought niggled in the back of her mind— _If I were a man, they would have Odin here to greet me—_ but she knew it wasn’t true.  Asgard was a place so old that the old ways no longer mattered.  Only the new places that were still being broken apart and glued back together every hundred years were so archaic.

Frigga embraced her, cool and stately, and leaned back.  “You look lovely.  Your dress is real Asgardian fare, where in the world did you get it?”

“I sent it,” a deep voice said from behind Frigga, and Prince Thor appeared, forehead glistening and hammer swinging from one hand like he’d just come from battle.  “I’m glad you chose to wear it, Nova Prime.  Welcome to Asgard.”

Irani suppressed a smile, taking in the man who caused her Xandar and countless other colonies a world of strife, thinking they would all be bombarded by Terrans in one way or another due to the pride of their sons.  It didn’t cause Irani any strife at all—she liked a good troublemaker, as long as he knew what kind of trouble he was making.  “You have fine taste in color, Prince Thor.  Now, are you behaving yourself out here?”

Thor grinned, ducking his head like a little boy—Irani often had that effect on people.  “Indeed I am, but I cannot tell what tomorrow brings.”  He straightened, posture professional but stiff.  “Now, I must ask.  If this is about one of your Guardians joining the Avenger’s Initiative—“

“Son, you’re mistaken,” Frigga said with a short laugh.  “Nova Prime is not here for diplomacy, she is here on a personal visit.”

“But I cannot say what tomorrow bring,” Irani said dryly.

Thor bowed his head, cheeks coloring.  “My apologies, my lady.  Please, I hope you enjoy your time here.”  With that, he and Frigga said their goodbyes and made their way to the bifrost for their own journey.

By the time she stepped off the bridge and reached Asgard at last, their exchange left Irani’s shoulders feeling lighter, her body looser.  She liked being known in all realms.  She liked walking into a room and demanding the attention of the occupants.  Thor did have a point—ever since Peter proved his worth, she’d been considering having him work with Rogers’ team on Terran for a bit to keep him out of trouble.  Half of him belonged there, it couldn’t be denied, but he told her time and time again—rudely—that he would _not_ leave his friends.  And there was a slim chance Terran would welcome the entire crew of misfits.

But this visit was not about politics, or fighting Thanos, or Infinity Stones, or anything else that usually weighed heavily on her mind.

“My, my,” a raspy voice came from behind the pear trees lining the sea overlook at the end of the bridge.  “You’ve kept me waiting long enough, my love.”

Irani took a deep breath of the strange sea air.  “Hello, Sigrid.”

She stepped out from behind the trees, her body as languid and smooth as a feline’s.  Her dark hair rested in a braid over her shoulder and her eyes glittered.  Irani remembered every bit of her, every part, and it was like coming home, like her whole life she’d been a stranger in a strange land—she couldn’t help but rush to the woman and embrace her.

“You are unchanged,” Sigrid said into Irani’s shoulder, tears falling on her dress.  “I worry often for those who do not have Asgardian lifespans.”

Irani laughed, wrapping her arms tighter around Sigrid’s soft body, letting her hands feel the curve of her waist, the pad of her hips, the roundness of her bottom.  “Don’t worry, I’m going to be around for a long time.  You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“I never wanted to get rid of you,” Sigrid whispered, fingers tangling in Irani’s perfectly-coiffed white hair.  “I want to be with you always, you awful woman.”

Irani finally pulled back, lacing her fingers through Sigrid’s, and got a good look at her.  Sigrid was like a marble statue, much more unchanged than herself.  Her face was still lined with the softest crow’s feet, her brilliant burnished hair threaded with gray.  She wore a plain white dress of the softest silk under a cashmere wrap and her _smile,_ Irani missed that smile, ever since she last saw Sigrid years before she was ever Nova Prime, when she was still just an ambitious little Xandarian girl without a real home.  “I wanted to stay,” she admitted, tucking a strand of Sigrid’s hair behind her ear.  “But I’m afraid…”

Sigrid cupped her hand, her soft skin sending shivers of pleasure down Irani’s spine.  “Afraid of what?”  They cannot stop looking at each other, taking in each other’s faces and voices, documenting each other for the years they know they’ll spend apart.

“I’m afraid,” Irani began again, giving Sigrid a watery smile, “that I just do not find Asgardian weather to my taste.”

The second she cracked a smile, both she and Sigrid devolved into peals of laughter, falling into each other’s arms like children.  “These are good times,” Sigrid finally said, their laughter slowing.  “Peaceful times.  I am so happy to have you here.”

“And I am so happy to be here,” Irani said, taking Sigrid’s hand.

It was the first time she ever said that in a strange place and meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes about the 'verse: I'm setting this in the MCU because I'm not well-versed in the GotG comics, but I did a lot of research on Irani Rael/Nova Prime and included some details from the comics (her Rigellian background being the main thing). But this does not follow any specific timeline, movies or canon, I just wanted a chance to play with the character.
> 
> Also, my face character for Sigrid is the incomparable Mary McDonnell.


End file.
